Catastrofico Descontrol
by Son of twilight
Summary: ¡NO! Mira así es- En eso Draco se coloca detrás de Harry y agarra la mano de este para cortar. ¿Que? ... WAA! QUITATE! - dijo Harry liberando sus manos de las de Draco. FIC SLASH! SHONEN AI! SI NO TE GUSTA A- L - E - J- A - T -E , da media vu
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES , LUGARES , OBJETOS PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING **

**N/A: Este fic es slash así que homofóbicos advertidos. ( si no sabes que significan estos 2 términos ¿ que haces aki? OoO? )**

**Nota : Las "..." son pensamientos de Harry y de Draco.**

** Catastrófico Descontrol **

A las 8:00 de la mañana de un día entre semana, para ser exactos Lunes, unos puede encontrar a los alumnos de Gryffindor corriendo de aquí para acá en su sala común, todos apurados para llegar pronto al gran comedor y comer un suculento desayuno.

**Torre Gryffindor**

En medio de la sala común se puede distinguir rápidamente a Ron Weasly con su cabello rojo sobresaliendo de los demás que por cierto se encuentra muuuuuuuy enojado por que su amigo no a bajado y el se esta muriendo de hambre...

¿! COMO ES POSIBLE?!! ¿QUE LE PASA? - grita Ron caminando de un lado a otro al pie de las escaleras de los dormitorios a punto de matar a alguien. Ron demasiado furioso y con demasiada hambre (esta predominando) no tuvo otro remedio más que subir las escaleras, abrir la puerta del dormitorio y gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡ HARRY JAMES POTTER!! ¡ LEVANTATE!!!!!

-¡¡¡NO!! 5 minutos más Ron estoy soñando tan bien- Responde Harry medio dormido y se vuelve a tapar con las sabanas.

-¡5 MINUTOS MAS! ¿¡5 MINUTOS MÁS?! ESO ES LO MISMO QUE ME DIJISTE HACE MEDIA HORA!! ¿QUE CREES QUE NO SOY UN SER HUMANO Y QUE NO NESESITO ALIMENTARME?

- dijo un Ron todo rojo por el coraje.

¡¡NO!!- grita Harry. Y en eso, Ron enfadado empieza a saltar en la cama gritando a todo pulmón: -¡LEVANTATE! FLOJO!

Entonces Harry agarra su almohada y se la avienta a Ron.

¡AUCH!- Grita Ron cuando cae estrepitosamente de la cama: ¡Me has partido el hermoso trasero Harry! No vale. ¡LEVANTATE!

Harry con la esperanza de dormir se cubre la cabeza y dice: - Ron por favor tengo sueño.

¡Sueño SON LAS 8:12 EN 8 MINUTOS NOS TOCA POCIONES DOBLES!-Grita Ron perdiendo la compostura.

¿QUEE?-Grita el niño-que-vivió - Ok me levanto espérame en la sala común.

JA! ¿POR FIN ME VAS A HACER CASO? , ESPERA!! EN 8 MINUTOS?? BUAAAAAAA!!! YA NO VOY A ALCANZAR A DESAYUNAR!! Y TODO POR TU CULPA!!! - grito Ron mientras salía corriendo del cuarto.

-¡UFF! No 8 minutos!- Harry corre desesperado al baño y se mete a la ducha.

"OH no estoy tarde ni siquiera me va a alcanzar el tiempo; pero tuve un sueño tan real mmm con mi bello Dragón y sus suaves labios recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con gran agilidad y sus manos llevándome a un seguro clímax. Dios! necesito una ducha fría pronto."

En eso sale Harry del baño con solo una toalla a la cintura y las gotas de agua recorriéndole todo el torso. Va al espejo tratando de peinarse pero es inútil.

"Que me pongo? Ah ya se. Miro el reloj, genial faltan 4 minutos"

Harry agarro rápidamente una playera y un pantalón, se puso inmediatamente la capa y salió corriendo a la sala común donde se encontraba Ron ya un poco más relajado con un muffin en la boca ; se lo había traído Hermione que al estar esperándolos no llegaron estos a desayunar así que decidió ir a buscarlos.

-log bjueno kje teg vistghes eghapido - dijo Ron con el muffin en la boca.

-Ron! ¿Que te he dicho? - le dijo Hermione dándole un gran zape.

Ron se pasó el muffin y sobándose dijo de nuevo:- Lo bueno es que te vistes rápido aproximadamente en 4 minutos terminas de hacerlo. Harry solamente le sonrió con picardía.

Bueno chicos ahora tendremos nosotros que llegar en 4 minutos a las mazmorras - dijo Hermione ya saliendo por el cuadro de la señora gorda.

Harry y Ron se vieron el uno al otro con caras de preocupación, el vestirse en 4 minutos era cualquier cosa, pero el bajar y llegar al salón que esta en las mazmorras en 5 minutos es todo un reto. Ellos se pusieron en sus marcas y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de Hermione, que misteriosamente ya había llegado a las puertas del gran comedor.

¡Vamos Snape buscará cualquier excusa para sacarle puntos a Gryffindor!-dice Harry

Si o peor... CASTIGO- Argumenta Ron.

Ya cállense los 2 y mejor corran!! - dijo Hermione que aun iba mas adelante que ellos. Los 3 amigos llegaron corriendo a la puerta de las mazmorras absolutamente cansados. Snape se encontraba cerrando la puerta, pero estos se aventaron contra la puerta; esto ocasiono que Ron cayera en Harry, Harry cayera sobre Hermione y Hermione casi tirara a Snape. Snape cerró la puerta y vio a los tres muy severamente, si las miradas mataran ellos ya hubieran resucitado y vuelto a morir. Inmediatamente fueron a sus respectivos sitios y los demás alumnos que ya se encontraban ahí trataron de contener la risa porque sabían que si se reían Snape empezaría a bajar puntos a diestra y siniestra sin importarle a que casa pertenecían. (Jas: menos sly-- no iris? iris: ù.ú solo cuando los cerdos vuelen , yo sea la reina del mundo ,me case con Tom Felton y Daniel Radcliff , Snape bajará puntos a Sly OoO, Jas: un momento Ton y Dan son míos!, iris : cof creo que estas equivocada , bueno mejor seguimos discutiendo en otro lado .o o los lectores nos linchan por no seguir con la historia , Jas: Ups! Ok seguimos pero son míos y de las fans).

Ron se sentó con Herm además era sabido casi en todo el colegio que la amaba.

-¡No puede ser! Solo queda un sitio alado de Malfoy- dijo Harry

-Señor Potter le aconsejo que tome asiento antes que le quite 50 puntos a Gryffindor-Dijo el Profesor Snape con cara de pocos amigos señalando el lugar.

-------------------------

"No porque junto al idiota del hurón? Pero no le voy a aguantar ni una más me molesta y ya verá el hijo de papi! Aunque pensándolo bien es tan sexy con ese pelo rubio tan característico de él, esa mirada gris dios me podría perder en ella por horas. Mmm ese olor a vainilla que inunda mis sentidos" piensa Harry se dirige a sentarse al lado de Malfoy; este voltea a ver a Harry mientras se sienta con cara de pocos amigos.

Malfoy al ver como Harry voltea a verlo con cara de estar en otro mundo, levanta la ceja en una expresión que ilusionaría a cualquiera.

-------------------

" Y a este ahora que le pasa? ¿Por que me ve así? Se que soy demasiado guapo, que soy sexy, irresistible, todos quieren tener un buen polvo conmigo, pero no es para poner esa cara " pensó el príncipe de las serpientes mientras lentamente volvía la cabeza hacia adelante para ver la lista de ingredientes que Snape aparecía en el pizarrón.

"Aunque debo agregar que Potter esta como quiere con ese magnifico trasero; me pregunto como sería si...Momento ¿Acabo de pensar que Potter es sexy? Algo me debe de haber caído mal en el desayuno--" ... " Si definitivamente, algo me cayó mal apuesto que fue ese pudín de chocolate , desde el momento en que lo vi supe que no estaba bien , esos malditos elfos domésticos!! No saben hacer nada bien!!! "

-Preparen la poción que esta escrita en la pizarra, y no quiero ningún desastre en especial de usted señor Longbotton- dijo Snape señalando al asustado de Neville.

Los estudiantes empezaron a preparar la poción y a recolectar los ingredientes. A Ron y Hermione parecía que todo les salía bien pero a parejas como Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson eran todo un desastre. (Jas: ya quiero lemon! Iris: X'DD)

¡Fíjate en lo que haces Potter!-dice Malfoy al ver que Harry esta cortando mal los escarabajos.

¡¿Que?! Yo estoy haciendo las cosas bien! - dijo Harry dejando el cuchillo y los escarabajos en la mesa, volteando a ver a Draco

¡NO! Mira así es- En eso Draco se coloca detrás de Harry y agarra la mano de este para cortar.

"Dios me siento tan bien con Draco detrás mío y su mano sobre la mía y ese aroma..."

¿Que? .... WAA!! QUITATE!! - dijo Harry liberando sus manos de las de Draco.

**Bueno Hasta aquí es el capi:**

HI! - soy una de las escritoras , si leyeron bien UNA! Es que este fic lo estamos haciendo una amiga y yo Lily ( Jazmín Malfoy en Slasheaven , ahí tambien encontrarán este fic como de ella -) , entonces no es solo mío este fic y si quieren la continuación ya saben . review!

Espero k les guste este es el primer capi y ya empezamos con el slash.

Jas e Iris: Esperemos k nos dejen review! reviews!! Por favor ;O; Y que les halla gustado!


	2. Mas lios

Disclaimer : Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen

_"Dios me siento tan bien con Draco detrás mío y su mano sobre la mía y ese aroma..."_  
¿Que? ... WAA! QUITATE- dijo Harry liberando sus manos de las de Draco.

-¡NO! ¡¡HASTA QUE APRENDAS A CORTAR BIEN UNA MALDITA PLANTA! NO QUIERO ARRUINAR MI POSION ENTENDISTE- dijo Draco mientras volvía a agarrar las manos de Harry.

-¡No! Yo puedo solo no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de un Malfoy- exclamó Harry sobresaltado.

¿¿¡¡¡Y tu crees que un Malfoy se rebajaría para ayudar a alguien como tu- gritó Draco llamando la atención a sus compañeros.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Lo único que querías era aprovecharte de mí manoseándome- a estas alturas Harry se dio cuenta que había soltado la bomba y era demasiado tarde para reparar los daños; así que solo atino a ruborizarse ferozmente.

¿QUEEE? ¡¡ ¿COMO QUE MANOSEARTE! ¿A TI? JA... NO ME HAGAS REIR - dijo Draco viendo a Harry con la cara de incredulidad-¡¡¡ Primero manoseo a Longbottom que a TI! –

_"¡¡DIOS! COMO DEMONIOS DIJE ESO! QUE ME PASA SI BIEN SABES QUE NI TE LE HACERCARIAS A 10 KM DE DISTANCIA A LONGBOTTOM, además a Harry no lo manosearía solamente muajajaja... OK deja de pensar eso! ¡Asco asco! "_- Draco discutía con el mismo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Harry.

Mientras tanto tonto todos los Gryffindor y Slytherins habían dejado de trabajar con sus pociones para observar la pelea entre Harry y Draco. Casi todos estaban confundidos no sabían como había empezado la peles pero la única que lucía radiante era Hermione con un especial brillo en los ojos.

- Mira Malfoy por supuesto que te mueres por mi seguramente hasta sueñas conmigo y manchas las sabanas pero hay que seguir la poción o sino Snape me va o poner una T - observo Harry dirigiéndose a los ingredientes.

-¿QUE? jajaja estas equivocado sin duda tu eres el que hace esas cosas, ya que un Malfoy nunca pero ¡¡NUNCA sueña con personas como TU! Entendiste entupido - respondió Draco mientras se sentaba en su lugar y revisaba la poción.

- Si es verdad tu imaginación es tan poca que solo esta Pansy en ella pero... dime Malfoy ¿Porque te has puesto rojo- a estas alturas Draco Malfoy estaba realmente furioso al igual que Harry.

-¡Ja! a lo mejor tengo poca imaginación pero al menos supero la tuya - dijo Draco sacándole la lengua. _" OH fucking shit! ¿QUE ACABO DE HACER? por que demonios saque la lengua.¡¡Que demonios me pasa! ¿Estoy estúpido o que?..." _- se reprimió Draco mientras batía la poción de una forma un poco incivilizada.

-No hables y trabaja Malfoy antes que se te acabe el cerebro- Exclamo Harry luchando con los escarabajos.

- Lo sigues haciendo mal Potter eres tan inútil como ese bobo de Hagrid- puntualizo agarrando el cuchillo y tratando de quitárselo aunque Harry era muy fuerte gracias al Quidditch.

-¡Suéltalo hijo de papi- Harry no iba a rendirse con esa serpiente jamás daría el brazo a torcer estaba cansado de Malfoy y sus insultos. Draco al sentir como Harry jalaba con mas fuerza, trato de jalar el cuchillo, que ocasiono que Harry perdiera el equilibrio y este con el brazo golpeo el caldero haciendo que todo el contenido cayera sobre un sorprendido Draco.  
La poción callo de cabeza a los pies a Draco, Harry no puedo aguantarse la risa y rió de una forma la cual hace mucho no lo hacia, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Draco rojo de coraje no aguanto el que gracias al estúpido de Potter y su risa de maniático todos voltearan a verlos así que no pudo más y se abalanzo contra Harry.

Nadie se podía burlar de un Malfoy y menos Harry-puñetero-Potter tenía que darle su merecido pero... de repente todo se nublo, podía sentir como estaba recostado encima del calido cuerpo de Potter y notaba como este trataba de defenderse. Fue extraño al poco rato centro la vista y pudo notar que todo seguía como antes, nadie pareció percibir su ceguera. Harry sintió como algo caía encima de el, al principio no sabia que era eso que le había caído, pero después de abrir los ojos (ya que al reírse los había cerrado) se percato de que quien le había caído encima era nada mas y nada menos que Draco.  
Al principio trato de quitárselo de encima pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que Draco le dio un golpe en la quijada que lo dejo noqueado.

-Maldito seas Malfoy- grito Harry tratando de evadir el puño del Slytherin. Pero por un instante se dio cuenta que la mirada de Malfoy no era la misma, en sus hermosos ojos plata pudo distinguir un temor extraño y le pareció que lo miraba con ¿amor?

-¡No- fue lo único que se hoyo de Draco antes de que salga disparado por la puerta corriendo de la clase dejando a mucha gente desconcertada.  
Harry se quedó un momento tirado sin saber k había pasado .Cuando empezaron a rodearlo sus compañeros para saber que pasaba salio de su momento de confusión y acepto la mano que le ofrecía Ron.

-Dios amigo, pensamos que ya teníamos que organizar el funeral, ese golpe se oyó muy feo - dijo Ron ayudando a Harry a levantarse .En eso Pansy apareció detrás de Ron y vio con repulsión a Harry.

-Que le hiciste a mi Draco querido Gryffindor- Dijo Pansy disgusto.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo igual que el otro - mi amiga ( Jas ) y yop nos esforzamos mucho.

Contestando los reviews :

Ale . : jajaa mira en este no hay interrupciones y no te preocupes ya esta este cap y el siguiente XD

Rachel : hola! Yo soy de México ( viva México cones ¡ XD ) yo tengo estem yo tengo muchos años XD

Tamara : que bueno que te gusto ... wow en 4 palabras puedes dar a conocer tu gustos por la historia XD espero que este fic tambien te guste.

OlgaxTomFelton1 : Aquí esta la continuación!

niayaoi o lunatiquilla : pues yo también espero que se ponga bueno el fic! XD

Cerdo Volador : jajaja que buen nick tienes me da risa XD , oye como que son tuyos! Son MIOS! Fíjate que Draco y Harry están marcados por mi XD

Diabolik: si es requete bien mal pensado XD pero créeme que Jazmín la otra escrito esa más XD corre antes de que Jas le pegue

Liwk: ¡que bueno que te gusto! Jajaja la escena más linda - si! Yo opino lo mismo XD y no te preocupes pronto empezara la acción muy pronto muajajaja! XD

Devil Lady Hitokiri : Hola prima! Jajaja si que bueno que te recorde la historia XD aqui esta la continuación así que continua leyendo ! o si no te torturare o0ó

Eigna – fluff : Aquí la gargo reportándose o0o ya continué XD jajaja que bueno que te divertiste es que es genial XD y que bueno que no tienes nada contra el slash o0o' si no me mandarías a volar XD sigue poniendo mas reviews y te compro un estem.. mazapán XD

Bueno se despide Son of twilight ( a.k.a Iams Malfoy! )

Clan Riddle


	3. Sintomas

Disclaimer: Esto no es mío solo me divierto.

Las palabras en _cursiva PENSAMIENTOS O SUEÑOS _

Correr, alejarse. Eso era lo único que pensaba mientras corría por los pasillos. Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, Draco se dirigió a toda carrera a su cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de el y se acostó en su cama.

Al acostarse y cerrar los ojos, pudo dejar de ver y de sentir como el cuarto y el piso dejaban de moverse rápidamente delante de él en movimiento circular.

Desde que había salido corriendo de la clase de Snape, que por cierto después tendría que inventarle una buena excusa por salir así, empezó a sentirse muy mareado.

"Todo fue culpa del tonto de Potter!" – susurro para si mismo Draco mientras se acomodaba en su cama, de repente también había empezado a sentirse muy cansado sin una explicación coherente.

"Si para empezar no hubiera cortado mal los ingredientes yo no hubiera tenido que ensuciarme mis hermosas y delicadas manos para ayudarlo, y además si hubiera dejado que lo ayudara no habríamos empezado la pelea, a pero no San Potter es demasiado orgulloso para dejar que lo ayude, solo es un estúpido Gryffindor" – pensó volviendo a recordar lo que había sucedido.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos para que el sueño venciera a el muy enfadado, mareado y ¿por que no? Interesado Draco al pensar en lo sexy que se vería Potter sin ninguna molestosa prenda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿¡Enserio Harry dime que hiciste? - dijo un muy desesperado Ron

¡Yo no hice nada! él solo salió corriendo de repente – dijo Harry por nonagésima vez tratando de que Ron entendiera

¿Pero es que como es posible que de la nada hubiera salido corriendo? Bueno claro siendo sinceros ya sabemos que a veces tu si das miedo amigo –dijo Ron mientras abría las puesta del Gran Salón.

-Ja, ja muy gracioso Ron-

Chicos, ¿donde estaban? Pensé que no saldrían de donde se escondieron, ya que parece que todavía Parkinson esta muuuuuuuy enojada con ustedes por que algo le hicieron a su "Drakie" – preguntó Hermione imitando la voz de Pansy al decir el apodo de Draco Malfoy.

Ya no podíamos estar más ahí, ya sabes que con el hambre no se juega – respondió Ron comiendo pollo a más no poder mientras que una de sus manos elegía otra pierna de pollo.

Ron, ¿cuando será el día que me sorprenderás comiendo como persona civilizada? – le contesto Hermione mostrando un gesto de asco en el rostro.

Harry de repente había dejado este mundo para volver a recordar como había empezado todo…

Todo fue culpa de Malfoy si el muy tonto no hubiera empezado a molestarlo, a insultarlo y sobre todo a "enseñarle como cortar los ingredientes correctamente", no sería el perseguido numero uno de Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle.

_¡Ja, pero tu sabes que disfrutaste cuando Malfoy se acercó lentamente detrás de ti y puso sus manos sobre las tuyas , y el que olía a vainilla...también cuando cayo o mas bien dicho se aventó sobre ti , sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente , como si estuvieran hechos para el uno para el otro...- susurro una traviesa vocecita dentro de su cabeza._

eh... ¿Harry, ¿estas bien? – dijo Hermione viéndolo fijamente, como si tratara de penetrar en lo más profundo de su cabeza para descubrir lo que le procupaba al niño-que-vivió.

Eh... ¿me decías Hermione? – contestó Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Harry, ¿estas bien? te vez algo sonrojado y no esta haciendo mucho calor que digamos - volvió a decirle Hermione mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

Si, si estoy bien no te preocupes pero es que yo creo que el estar corriendo un buen rato tratando de salvar mi vida de Parkinson, hizo que me diera algo de calor – volvió a decir Harry mientras agarraba un vaso para tomar algo de agua , en verdad hacia mucho calor.

Si Hermione tiene razón, fue muy difícil de librarnos de ella, ¡enserio esta loca, nos persiguió a todos lados y si no hubiéramos encontrado esa puerta que gracias a Merlín estaba abierta hubiéramos muerto lenta y dolorosamente en las garras de esa chiflada – interrumpió Ron poniendo cara de mártir.

"-Si, no dudo que este loca. Con eso que empezó a perseguirlos inmediatamente después de que salió Malfoy de la clase y detrás de ella también los 2 gorilas: Crabbe y Goyle-

Pero por lo menos estamos a salvo por el momento – dijo Harry mientras bostezaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, el olor a vainilla era predominante en el lugar...

_Los dos cuerpos se movían sincronizadamente, las manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo frotando o dando una liguera caricia. Draco colocó ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry aumentando aquel baile salvaje. Cuando finalmente en orgasmo los alcanzó se dejaron caer dándose suaves besos._

Sobresaltado, Harry despertó con la respiración algo entrecortada, sudando, con un pequeño problema que se notaba entre sus piernas apenas tapado por la fina manta.

Se levanto lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto y se dirigió al baño con la intención de "ayudar" a bajar su erección..

En menos de 5 minutos, su problema se había resuelto, así que decidió darse un baño para sentirse a gusto y limpio, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Al salir del baño pensó que podría dormir unos cuantos minutos mas , pero al acostarce en su cama y cerrar los ojos inmediatamente empezó a oír como todos sus compañeros se levantaban , uno de dirigía al baño mientras los otros trataban de despertarse bien.

Harry, levántate hoy tenemos pociones a primera hora y no quieres llegar tarde ¿o si? –dijo Ron mientras movía el brazo a Harry.

Mientras Harry por fin se decidía y se levantaba nuevamente no dejaba de pensar en que si no fueran por los sueños se daría un merecido descanso.

¡Malditos sueños! nunca logro dormir muy bien , y gracias a eso siempre que tenemos pociones estoy más despistado que Neville y gracias a eso Snape nos quita una cantidad de puntos impresionantes a la casa. Mugre Snape si supiera que no es mi culpa, no soy yo el que decido que soñar...

Harry fruncía el entrecejo mientras pensaba esto y buscaba el maldito calcetín que no encontraba.

¿Harry estas bien? Te noto molesto– preguntó Neville que veía la cara de frustración y enojo en Harry.

Claro estoy bien Neville no te preocupes – contestó Harry mientras se preguntaba el porque le había hecho esa pregunta.

Espero que Malfoy aun siga perdido, ayer fue un maravilloso día, gracias a que no se volvió a aparecer. Realmente fuese lo que fuese que le hayas hecho valio la pena.– dijo sonriendo Seamus.

"Yo no le hice nada , y si es así se lo merecía pues me estaba molestando " –contestó Harry por fin encontrando el calcetín que por el había buscado por todo el cuarto

¡Todo es su culpa Malfoy!¡ Por el estos últimos días no había podido dormir!...espera Harry acabas de insinuar que la persona del sueño es Malfoy?

... ¡NO! No yo no quise decir eso!...pero bueno pensándolo bien no me molestaría tanto ya que realmente es uno de los hombres mas sexy de la escuela , y simplemente es irresistible , además que su cuerpo se vería muy bien si se quitara toda esa ropa que trae encima ... eh no, no recuerda esos pensamientos son peligrosos y no quieres que te ocurra algo embarazoso enfrente de tus amigos.

Harry volteó a ver a sus amigos para asegurarse que nadie lo hubiera visto perderse en sus pensamientos y notado que estaba más rojo que el color de su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow! Si que había dormido mucho, toda la tarde de el día anterior más toda la noche. Pero se sentía mejor... bueno no tanto aun sentía un poco el mareo del otro día pero estaba descansado, el mareo podría pasar desapercibido.

Draco Malfoy se despertó de buen humor pues había dormido durante varias horas y por fin pudo recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido por tener que levantarse para dirigirse al baño gracias a unos sueños que había tenido últimamente, que siempre lo hacían enojar.

Los sueños lo hacían rabiar principalmente por que siempre lo despertaban sudando y además se empezó a dar cuenta que la otra persona que aparecía en sus sueños y que lo llevaba a un grandioso orgasmo era nada más y nada menos que el estúpido de Potter.

Era tardísimo, con la justas llegaría a la clase de pociones si se daba prisa, olvidándose de que ni siquiera fue a desayunar se marcho a la clase de pociones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a las Mazmorras Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se encontraron desgraciadamente, bueno no creo que sea así pero... dejémoslos ser..., en la puerta de la clase de pociones.

Los 2 se miraban con profundo odio, si las miradas matasen ya estarían en la tumba.

Desgraciadamente Snape los había puesto de parejas para la poción que iban a preparar y por supuesto a Harry le tocó con Draco, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para protestar porque Snape los dejo para observar al pobre y asustadizo de Neville.

¿Qué vez Potter, acaso te soy irresistible – dijo Draco con burla, observando al Gryffindor

Ja, créeme que quisiera vivir en un mundo donde tu no existes y no me arruinas mis días – contestó un enfadado Harry

Si claro Potter eso ni tu te lo crees, ya confiesa que sueñas conmigo todas las noches y que quisieras hacerlo ahora y aquí mismo, no te importa que todos nos vean solo quieres poseerme– volvió a decir Draco con seguridad.

Harry trato de no dejar que Malfoy viera como se ponía tenso , ya que misteriosamente Malfoy había acertado en lo último que había dicho.

"Malfoy, haznos un favor ala humanidad y cállate-

¿Que pasó Potter, ¿Acaso no puedes soportar tus verdades? - le dijo Draco mientras una maliciosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

No, lo que pasa que el hablar contigo me frustra y desespera – contestó Harry mientras volvía a echar un vistazo en la lista de ingredientes , si el que tenía en la mano era el correcto.

Potter, yo no soy frustrante , eres tu y tu forma de preparar pociones -

Ya cállate Malfoy, ¿o es acaso que quieres salir corriendo como ayer? – dijo Harry de forma burlona.

Potter no me parece gracioso-

Pues a mi si jajaja, oye dame el cuchillo - dijo Harry a Draco mientras le extendía la mano a este, para que le diera el cuchillo.

¿Quien crees que soy, ¿tu elfo domestico? – contestó Draco muy enojado mientras le daba al estúpido de Potter el cuchillo.

Gracias a Merlín no , no te soportaría ni siquiera como elfo domestico" – Harry

Después de unos insultos más los dos jóvenes siguieron trabajando en silencio, pues ya se habían dicho hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

Draco en este lapso de tranquilidad empezó a sentir que el mareo se volvía más fuerte , y el que pensaba que podría ignorarlo , pero también empezó a sentir cosquilleos en sus manos y además como todo daban vueltas rápidamente alrededor de el.

Potter... – dijo Draco débilmente mientras agarraba la mesa fuertemente.

¿Que quieres Malfoy? ¿Acaso no puedes aguantar estar un rato sin insultarme? – contestó Harry mientras volteaba con cara enfada hacia el Slytherin.

Pero al momento de voltear un Malfoy desmayado calló encima de él por segunda vez en esta semana.

A / n:

Hasta aquí llega este fic... y si esto ya subió o0o'' ... no me miren a mi! Es culpa de mi madre Jas ( la otra escritora) ella es una pervertida! ... GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Les contestaría personalmente pero alguien me dijo por ahí que estaban bajando fics por contestar a los reviews o no se que o.o' ... bueno espero que les guste y dejen REVIEWSSS ! -

Atte: Son of twilight ( Iams Malfoy de Valo - X'DD)


	4. Primera reacción

**¡Holitas! Por fin tengo tiempo de actualizar así que sin más rodeos empiezo. En este capítulo todo es narrado por Draco. (Eso creo) Este capítulo va dedicado a Celeste que me ayuda mucho, a estartea que le debo un fic y es una forma de decirle que no me mate XD, a Ear que hace dos días cumplimos un mes en familia , a mi beta que arregla todas mis faltas y a todo el clan Riddle.  
Besos Jas e Iris**

Que lo disfruten y manden reviews.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, yo no gano nada con esto solo me divierto y doy paso a mi imaginación.

**Cap. 4**

-¿Que quieres Malfoy? ¿Acaso no puedes aguantar estar un rato sin insultarme? – contestó Harry mientras volteaba con cara enfada hacia el Slytherin. Pero al momento de voltear un Malfoy desmayado calló encima de él por segunda vez en esta semana.

Todavía el dolor no cesaba, se iba por unos segundos para después volver con más intensidad. No podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido, a su mente solo venían imágenes borrosas de la mañana, seguramente seguía en la clase echado en un pupitre descansando, pero no lo sabía con certeza. Solo necesitaba reposo ¿Así que para que abrir los ojos? Si lo hacía seguramente querrían una buena explicación y eso seria fatal para su dolor de cabeza. Lástima que no se podía quedarse así por un ratito más, al final lo acabarían levantando.

Lentamente como tratando que el tiempo corriera Draco Malfoy abrió sus ojos.

Lo primero que pudo divisar fueron las típicas camas de la enfermería, y un fuerte olor a aserrín inundó su nariz. Genial, esta vez si que la había hecho grande, ¿Cómo rayos acabó en la enfermería si no se acordaba más que de la clase de pociones? Y lo más curioso era que a penas trataba de hacer memoria una fuerte punzada de dolor se hacía presente mientras algo en su cabeza le decía que no importaba, fuese lo que fuese quedo en el pasado. Pero esto no pudo ser un "accidente" seguro San Potter a tenido que ver en esto, siempre metiendo su narizota donde no lo llaman, pero se iba a vengar, no se quedaría así, Potter iba a pagárselas todas juntas.

Draco trató de incorporarse un poco para alcanzar el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche, apenas estaba moviéndose cuando un raro cosquilleo se esparció por su cuerpo devolviéndolo de inmediato a la cama.

-Veo que ya despertó, Señor Malfoy – saludó la señora Pomfey, entrando por la puerta de atrás con una poción en sus manos, ((¡chan chans! adivinaron es la que olía a aserrín)) Que desprendía aquel apestoso olor a aserrín que había tratado de pasar por alto. ¡Maldición! ¡Esa señora juraba que iba a tomarse esa porquería! La Señora Pomfey colocó la humeante poción en las manos del príncipe de Slytherin y adivinando sus pensamientos agregó:  
-Señor Malfoy esta poción es para que se sienta mejor y pueda ir a clases por el resto del día no queremos que le pase nada grave, tómese todo el frasco y podrá irse.- Terminó la enfermera, no sin antes lanzarle una de sus severas miradas.

-Gracias por preocuparse, pero ya me siento mejor, no necesito ningún medicamento Señora Pomfey - murmuró Draco desafiando a la medibruja. Sin embargo, lo pensó dos veces, cuando la enfermera frunció más el ceño, en señal de disgusto. ¡Esto era imperdonable! Estaba a punto de tomar una poción que olía a rayos, esto deberían dejárselo a los Gryffindors que tanto presumen de su valentía. "Muy bien, aquí vamos" Draco trató de no ver mientras se llevaba la poción a los labios y puso todas sus fuerzas en no vomitar mientras el líquido pasaba por su garganta, verdaderamente era espantoso y el olor repugnante no favorecía en nada a sus nauseas.

-Muy bien Draco, ahora puedes retirarte- Dijo la enfermera con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Dándole una última mirada de agradecimiento a la Señora Pomfey, Draco se dirigió con paso rápido a la puerta. Pero justo en ese momento, se apareció Blaise Zabini, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Draco?- Blaise se acercó a Draco mirándolo como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-Se podría decir que si Blaise, gracias. Pero… ¿Podrías explicarme que diantres estoy haciendo en la enfermería? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estoy en clases?- Preguntó confundido el Slytherin, contemplando a su amigo en busca de una explicación.

-Bueno… eso es lo que todas estamos confundidos, verás estábamos en clase de pociones y te desmayaste encima de Potter, nadie sabe por qué. Y el profesor Snape nos encargó a Goyle y a mí que te trajéramos a la enfermería. ¿Qué te hizo el cara-rajada, Draco? Seguro una de sus "grandes" hazañas de héroe.- Comentó disgustado Blaise y en eso agregó- Deberíamos bajar a comer, el almuerzo está a punto de empezar, mejor nos apuramos.

-No lo recuerdo, pero ya me va a escuchar, nadie se mete con un Malfoy y sale ileso. Tienes razón, mejor nos apuramos que tengo hambre.-

Y desapareció por la puerta, con Blaise detrás de él. Definitivamente, esto era la guerra ¿Así que Potter quería jugar? Muy bien, eso haría, y se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir.

-Draco, ¿que pretendes? Recuerda que los profesores no despegan los ojos de ustedes dos, tendrás que tener cuidado.- murmuró Blaise por lo bajo abriendo las puertas del gran Comedor para pasar.

-Ya pensaré en algo, Blaise, pero por el momento, sólo te digo esto: El-niño-que-vivió deseará no haber nacido.- Concluyó Draco con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. Sólo esperaba que los papeles no se inviertan. ((Muajajaja yo creo que puede ser aunque mejor no adelanto nada, los dejaré con la duda))

El almuerzo transcurrió normal, lo que más le molestaba eran las "disimuladas" miradas que le lanzaba Potter, sin embargo, haciendo gala de su autocontrol, trató de ignorarlo, entreteniéndose con su comida. La verdad es que ni siquiera tenía apetito, todavía tenía el asqueroso sabor de la poción en la boca. Varias personas de su casa, le habían preguntado como se encontraba y si Potter le había hecho alguna mala pasada, tontos, esos hipócritas no se preocupaban por él, sólo lo aparentaban para quedar bien con él y su familia, sólo les importaba el dinero y el poder, ya que, su padre se volvió la mano derecha del Dark Lord. Ninguno de esos idiotas lo conocía realmente, para ellos, él era Malfoy, más no Draco, y él tampoco iba a mostrarse. Desde muy pequeño, su padre le enseñó a no mostrar sentimientos, eso era de débiles, no digno de un Malfoy. "Hasta tus mismos enemigos podrían conseguir un arma contra ti, si saben como eres realmente." Comento Lucius. Por eso no le quedaba otro remedio que poner su cara sin ninguna expresión, vaya que le había costado, pero al final lo había logrado. Para su alivio, sólo era así con el resto, con sus amigos jamás, ellos estaban muy unidos, puede ser que a veces, le diesen ganas de ahorcarlos y más cuando Pansy se ponía sobre protectora como una madre.

Sabía que en Blaise y Pansy podía confiar, los demás que hicieran lo que se les viniese en gana. Se estaba impacientando, Potter seguía mirándolo, podía sentir su mirada atenta, a cada uno de sus movimientos y sin pensarlo dos veces alzó la mirada. Lo que vio lo dejó en estado de shock, ¿Acaso Potter lo estaba mirando con preocupación? No, debían de ser imaginaciones suyas. Pero sin embargo, allí estaba, una mirada de preocupación claramente reflejada. Cuantas veces había querido que Harry lo mirara de esa manera, no había odio, solamente preocupación y ¿cariño, no pudo despegar su mirada, ver la de Harry, verde y plata, hermosa combinación. Todavía no entendía cómo se enamoró de Harry, de ese niño que le quitaba el sueño y le daba alegría.

Draco estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi se cae de la silla al escuchar en gritó de Blaise:  
-¡DRACO! Por Merlín contesta. ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO HACE 5 MINUTOS!

No habían ni una sola persona el todo el gran Comedor que no hubiera oído el berrinche de Blaise Zabini. "¡Lo voy a matar! Hasta Harry se ha dado cuenta, se ve tan tierno cuando se sonroja… simplemente adorable, pero eso no quiere decir que Zabini se salve..." se dijo a sí mismo Draco, fulminando a Blaise con la mirada y girando hacia él preguntó:

-¿Qué diablos quieres Zabini? ¿O sólo quieres llamar la atención? Vaya, parece que tienes competencia, Potter- comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa y trató de no mirar a el niño-que-vivió porque sabía que en estos momentos estaría más que molesto- ¿Y ustedes que rayos ven?

Como si de una orden se tratase todos fueron despegando sus curiosas miradas y volvieron a lo suyo, no querían enojar más al Slytherin.

-¿Draco? ¡Oh, vamos! Lo lamento, pero es que no dejabas de mirar a Potter como una quinceañera enamorada, lo único que te faltaba era que se te cayera la baba. ¿O acaso quieres que todos se den cuenta?- susurro Blaise para que nadie lo oyera.

-Por supuesto que no Blaise, pero no tenías porque gritar de ese modo, casi me das un infarto, y yo no miraba a Potter como quinceañera-

-Claro que si Drake, parecías hipnotizado, hacen una linda pareja- murmuró Pansy divertida, bebiendo un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, mientras dirigía una traviesa mirada hacia el amado Gryffindor de Draco.

-¡No estaba hipnotizado! Tan sólo lo observaba. Ya te dije que no me llames Drake, y…Pansy deja de mirarlo de esa manera, me pones nervioso-

-Mmm… ¿No serán celos Drake? Porque debo decirte que con él eres muy posesivo mira que ayer casi le lanzas un crucio a Chang porque dijo que quería volver a estar con "tu adorado león"- murmuró la chica por lo bajo.

-No Pansy NO son celos, y no me vuelvas a decir Drake sabes que odio ese sobrenombre, mejor hablamos de esto en otra parte acá alguien nos puede oír, es demasiado arriesgado, vamos a la sala común-

Los tres Slytherins fueron a la puerta de entrada para irse a las mazmorras (o como pensaba Pansy para que hablaran del tema Harry/Draco) pero a penas habían salido se dieron de bruces con el trío maravilla, Pansy casi termina encima de Hermione, Ron sentado encima de Blaise y Draco encima del ojiverde.

-Estúpidos Gryffindors, ¿Cómo se les ocurre pararse en medio de la salida?- Dijo Pansy a punto de una rabieta. La muchacha se incorporó y fue a ayudar a Blaise que todavía tenía a Ron encima.

-Para ver cuantas serpientes no saben parar, ni para eso les alcanza el cerebro- Ron se defendió quitándose de encima de Blaise y yendo donde Harry.

-¿Te encuentras bien Draco? Perdóname si te lastime, no volverá a pasar – murmuró apenado el-niño-que-vivió. Harry se incorporó y ayudó al Slytherin a pararse- No creo que tengas daño alguno, todo tu estas perfecto, como siempre Draco. Tan bello y hermoso- dijo Harry acariciando el fino rostro de Draco y apartando unos mechones rubios rebeldes que le caían por el rostro.

Hermione, Ron, Blaise y Pansy no salían de su asombro ((O.o yo tampoco O.O)), eso era imposible, definitivamente habían escuchado mal, no podía ser que Harry hubiese dicho semejante cosa. Uno, había llamado al Slytherin bello y dos ¡lo había ayudado!

-Si Ha…Harry estoy bien, gracias- susurró Draco, ¡Harry lo llamó bello, perfecto y hermoso! No lo creía. Apenas sintió la mano del Gryffindor acariciar su mejilla dio un respingo sintiendo como todos los colores se le subían al rostro, oh Merlín, seguramente estaba más rojo que la cabellera de Weasley.

-Bueno nos retiramos, adiós Draco, nos vemos- se despidió Harry guiñándole un ojo al dejarle un papelito en el bolsillo de la túnica- Vamos Herm, Ron.

-Si vamos- respondieron al unísono Ron y Hermione todavía tratando de recuperarse de lo que acababan de oír. Siguieron Harry hasta perder a los Slytherins de vista y doblando una esquina Hermione preguntó: -¿Harry? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Nada Herm, solo ayude a Malfoy, en el fondo ellos no son tan desagradables, es más pienso que deberías darles una oportunidad-

-¿¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO TE AFECTO LA CAÍDA? ¡Harry por Merlín! Es Malfoy, nuestro enemigo desde primer curso. No creo que esto sea una buena idea-

-No Ron, a mi si me parece una genial idea, ya es tiempo que entierren el hacha y dejen esas peleas de bebés- concluyó Hermione dejando a un Ron totalmente furioso, y a un Harry complacido.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué paso en el pasillo? Creo que escuché mal- Gritó Pansy al borde del colapso nervioso. Se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos en su sala común y Pansy no había parado de gritar como una histérica de lo emocionada que estaba, dejando a Draco aún más rojo si es posible.

-No…No…No lo sé, pero miren- Atinó a decir Draco desdoblando el pergamino que le dio Harry, mmm… el olor a chocolate que desprendía la carta era delicioso, justo en su punto para no dejarte asfixiado. Con una elegante letra ponía:

**_Draco:  
Te veo a las 11:00pm en la torre de astronomía, no faltes  
Harry Potter_**

Free talk:

Wi! Termine el cap! no me lo creo, este lo hice seguido sin rodeos ni descanso, gracias a todos por leer espero que les haya gustado aunque creo que este fic tiene buena acogida XD. 

DEJEN REVIEWS!

besos Jasmin Malfoy e Iris

**(Son of twilight (iris) llega corriendo**) O.O! JAS! ACTUALIZASTE... jejeje o.ó este fic lo hizo la otra escritora .0. ...bueno espero que les guste 0 como a mi me gusto! ... MAMI EAR! SALUDOS! Familia Riddle! Los kiero! ;0; X'D ... bueno nos vemos! . dejen Review!


	5. Cita con el enemigo

**Wow! Después de 2 siglos por fin actualizamos! Lo sentimos pero pues entiendan que hacemos el fic por Messenger XD y pues la diferencia de horario, si una esta ocupada, blah blah blah … bueno pero aquí esta no! ¬0¬ asi que no nos maten esperemos que ya el proximo salga más pronto 0 Que les puedo decir? Gracias a aquellos que han dejado review no saben que felix nos hacen y les vuelvo a recordar que este fic también está en Slasheaven 0 bajo el nombre de Jasmin Malfoy si no me equivoco ( XD perdoname mami si me ekivoke XP ) bueno ya no los harto y mejor lean el tan esperado fic! **

**Que lo disfruten y manden reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, yo no gano nada con esto solo me divierto y doy paso a mi imaginación.**

**Cap. 5**

Pansy miró la nota anonadada, con un rápido movimiento se la arrancó a Draco de las manos y volvió a leer y así hasta que Draco se la volvió a quitar con cara de fastidio. Pansy tenía la boca abierta, estaba muda e hizo un ademán de caerse, Blaise la agarró con las justas impidiendo que se matara en la puerta del gran comedor.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No me lo creo! Potter te ha citado... ¡Tienes una cita en la torre con el chico más sexy y deseado de todo el colegio! ¡Que colegio! ¡Mas deseado del mundo!- gritó Pansy fuera de control cuando los Gryffidors se perdieron de vista.

-¿¡Podrías callarte! Potter no es el chico más sexy! ¡Soy yo! ¡Además no voy a ir a esa "cita"

¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer escándalo! - Respondió Draco muy enojado mientras que con un movimiento de su varita quemaba la nota que Harry le había dado

-¡No! Si serás idiota...claro que Potter es el más sexy, ese trasero y ese cuerpo, dios lo que daría porque me llevara a la cama- aseguró Blaise mientras veían como las cenizas caían al suelo.

-¡Ah no Draco Malfoy! Por supuesto que irás a esa cita, Blaise y yo te ayudaremos, además tu te mueres por tu Harry, y te mueres de ganas de ir- contestó la chica rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Yo no iré! No me cambiarán de parecer! -Respondió rápidamente Draco mientras se retomaba el camino a las mazmorras.

15 minutos antes de que dieran las 11 en punto de la noche, se podía ver a Pansy dando los últimos toques al pelo de un muy enfadado Draco Malfoy.

-Vamos Drake, cambia esa cara amigo, tienes que lucir muy sexy hoy, hay que impresionar a Potter así que cambia esa cara de poto. Ya casi acabo, te ves muy mono y la ropa te queda excelente, ese pantalón negro con el polo verde luce genial, así Harry verá que el Quidditch te favorece- Pansy estaba aún más emocionada que Draco como si fuera su cita y no la del rubio. Ella y Blaise habían convencido a Draco para ir.

-Jajajaja hay Pansy nunca cambiarás, con lo poco que durará la ropa- dijo Blaise en medio ataque de risa.

Draco volteo a ver a Blaise con cara de confusión al oír como se burlaba de Pansy ya que no había entendido a que se refería que duraría tan poco la ropa.

Y es que a pesar de ser de los chicos más sexys en Hogwarts, realmente Draco no sabía de donde habían sacado que era el Sex Symbol de Slytherin , ya que el nunca había hecho nada referente en cuanto a sexo ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso Blaise se refería a...Acaso Potter querría sexo? No, eso si que no él no sabía mucho del tema, con las gustas había besado y algunos toques más mientras que Potter, seguro se tiró a más de medio colegio.

-¿QUE? Saben que .. está decidido no voy! – Draco asustado gritó mientras corría hacia al baño su última escapatoria para no tener que enfrentarse a Potter.

-Draco Malfoy! Sal de allí ahora mismo- gritó Pansy aporreando la puerta del baño y logrando abrirla.

-Ay Draco, no me digas que no te lo imaginabas, obvio que esta noche habrá mucha acción para ti y más porque estas muy sensual, Potter te arrancará la ropa de una, he escuchado que es muy bueno en la cama. Esta es tu oportunidad, así dejaras de ser virgen, ya nos contarás tu solo relájate- musitó Blaise en un fallido intento de relajar a su amigo, Draco estaba sentado en el piso del baño y no daba señales de querer salir de allí.

¡Blaise, eso no me consuela nada! Además! ¡Ustedes no pueden estar seguros que Potter quiera hacer eso conmigo! Puede ser que quiera enfrentarse a duelo - dijo Draco tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que eso pasaría, no lo que Blaise estaba insinuando.

-Jajajaj si! Quiere batirse a duelo contigo y una cama a la mano. Vamos Draco tu sabes que en eso no me equivoco, y con lo que te dijo en el gran comedor...no, no tengo ninguna duda- Blaise sonrió mientras que Draco se ponía de pie, ya eran 5 para las 11 y Draco tenía que salir corriendo si quería llegar puntual.

-Por favor Blaise! No lo asustes, Draco tiene razón, cualquier cosa puede pasar...pero se ve que Potter quiere algo más que...Draco mejor te vas ya, suerte mañana nos contarás todos los detalles- Si, Pansy definitivamente era la más emocionada con todo el asunto, su sexto sentido femenino le decía que entre ellos pasarían muchas cosas.

Sin otra cosa que hacer Draco resignadamente salió del baño para después, voltearse a ver una última vez al espejo y comprobar que su atuendo estuviera bien y con mirada lastimera se despidió de sus amigos:

- Sólo voy a ir porque quiero ver que es lo que quiere el idiota de Potter además se , que no tengo otra alternativa por que si no voy yo ustedes me petrifican y me llevan hasta allá! - se despidió Draco de mala manera

-Momento!- gritó Blaise evitando que Draco saliera por la puerta del dormitorio- Draco yo no hablo por Pansy, yo quiero que si vas estés seguro, te conozco muy bien y se que si pasa algo más que "un simple duelo" y Potter te deja como otra más de sus conquistas tu te sentirás mal,. Trata de que capte el mensaje de que si ten entregas no es cosa de una noche, lo digo por ti...-

-¿¡Blaise por que sigues insistiendo que Potter me cito en la torre para tener un Oh gran noche de pasión, Es seguro que el pobre imbecil solo quiere pelear conmigo - respondió Draco

-Ay Draco, tu si eres terco acuérdate de lo que te he dicho, verás que si tendrás tu noche de pasión- contestó el Slytherin mirando seriamente a su amigo, él solo quería protegerlo.

-Muy bien es suficiente, Draco ya te tienes que ir ¡mucha suerte!- Pansy miró el reloj y efectivamente, ya era hora que Draco se marchara.

Draco por fin llegó a su destino, La torre de Astronomía, sentía que muy pronto su corazón se le pararía ya que estaba en un estado de nerviosismo total. Draco tomó aire y se lleno de valor, decidido por terminar todo este misterio de la cita con Potter, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, abriendo la puerta ligeramente como si temiera que algo espantoso saliera de la habitación.

Harry miró hacia la puerta cuando notó que alguien la abría. A través de su capa de invisibilidad podía ver y moverse a su antojo, vio que un muchacho entraba con cautela, un muchacho de cabellera rubia "Ese tiene que ser Draco" pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el rubio. Pudo notar que Draco se había preparado para la ocasión, lucia extremadamente sensual y era un manjar a la vista.

Draco entró a la habitación y la recorrió con detenimiento; esperando ver a Potter en alguna esquina de ésta apuntando con su barita a la cara de el rubio. Pero se sorprendió al ver ningún chico de ojos esmeralda se encontraba ahí, si no era ocupada por un gran sofá en medio de todo, un rico olor a jazmines inundaban la habitación y varias velas alumbraban a media luz.

Harry miró con detenimiento al rubio, dejando sus ojos vagar por cada rincón de ese apetecible cuerpo. Estudió con detenimiento sus gestos, notando que estaba nervioso y recorría con su vista la torre, Harry sonrió, que Draco este nervioso era un gran punto a su favor. El Gryffindor se movió con cautela y agilidad, acercándose cada vez más al Slytherin.

Cuando estuvo frente a Draco no pudo evitar que el deseo se extendiera por su cuerpo. Imagínense, si el rubio era sexy sin arreglarse, ahora estaba perfecto, simplemente bello. Claro que…Mejor se vería sin ropa, sin ninguna prenda que cubra aquel deseable cuerpo.

Draco a pesar de no haber encontrado a nadie en la habitación tenía la extraña sensación de ser observado; volteó a todos lados tratando de descubrir la razón de esa sensación. No encontró ninguna; pero gracias a esta búsqueda pudo apreciar mejor la habitación la cual estaba iluminada por las llamas de velas colocadas estratégicamente en la habitación dándole un aire de romanticismo mezclado con la más bella y tenue oscuridad.

El rubio platino casi se atoró al descubrir un sofá con sabanas rojas en medio de la habitación, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo y no atorarse. Maldito Zabini, lo había enviado a su tumba, él sabía que Potter no quería un duelo de magos e insistió que fuera. Pero no podía ser…Potter no quería hacer "eso" con él. Pansy y Blaise se pasaron de listos, esta se las cobraría, ya no podía moverse, se quedó estático frente al sillón, y la sensación de ser espiado aún no desaparecía. Unos fuertes brazos abrazaron a Draco; esté quedó estupefacto.

Sabía que vendrías - susurró Harry al odio del rubio rozándolo con sus labios.

**Ja! Se emocionaron verdad jajaja ¡ XP perdón pero pues es mejor asi asi los dejo picados XD bueno porfavor review! **

**Y a los que les guste el anime o.ô y les guste Shaman King les recomiendo el fic de una colega , que se llama el Viento Murmura y si ya lo leen o.Ô pronto saldrá el nuevo cap XDD asi que ya lo saben! Nos vemos! **

**Felix Gótica Navidad atrasada y un Desgraciado año nuevo! XD **


End file.
